inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Werecat
Werecats are sentient creatures with shapeshifting abilities, being able to take on the appearance of either a human or a large, shaggy cat. Whether they migrated to Alagaësia or were native to the land was unknown. They were quite rare; the few who were alive during Eragon's time did not often reveal themselves. Werecats were said to be very smart and dangerous at times. In Book 4, it was revealed that werecats can command regular cats as well as their own kind. Solembum In Teirm, Eragon encountered a werecat named Solembum. Solembum was the companion of Angela the herbalist and showed affinity to Eragon; Angela told Eragon that it was unusual for Solembum to associate with any being other than herself, and that Eragon should feel honored. When Solembum shape-shifted, he appeared as a young boy with slanted eyes and a sprig of holly woven into his shaggy black hair. Solembum aided and abetted Eragon's quest on more than one occasion. After Eragon's fortunetelling, he told Eragon of a weapon under a tree that would someday be of use to him (which turned out to be brightsteel to forge his new sword, "Brisingr"). Solembum fought alongside the Varden in the Battle under Farthen Dûr and the Battle of The Burning Plains. Maud In Ellesméra, Eragon met a female werecat by the name of Maud. She looked like an old woman with silver hair and pointed teeth. Her other names were Quickpaw, the Watcher, and Dream Dancer. She was the companion of Queen Islanzadí. Many think either Solembum or Maud or both werecats will play a large role in Book 4. Maud was also one of the companions that Arya brought with her to visit Eragon after rejecting his attempts to approach romantically. The other one was Orik. Grimrr In the released excerpt of Book 4, Grimrr Halfpaw, the king of the werecats, arrived at the Varden in his human form offering help. Grimrr was missing two fingers, had no clothes except a vest and loincloth, and looked young but worn. Grimrr was also known as Lord of the Lonely Places, Ruler of the Night Reaches, and He Who Walks Alone. Angela? There are some people who believe that Angela may in fact be a werecat. Though at first glance this may seem unlikely, there is actually much evidence to support this theory. For starters she was somehow able to cross the Burning Plains and poison the Empire's soldiers without being detected; a feat which would seem risky at best; whereas if she were in her cat form, it would be relatively easy for her to accomplish it. There is also the indisputable fact that Angela fits virtually every description of a werecat ever stated in the cycle; she has intimated that she is as old or older than Galbatorix, she has stated on several occasions that she "likes to be where important events will occur", she occasionally offers advice, and she always seems to know more than she lets on. She has also proven to be very smart and dangerous at times. However, it is unknown if werecats can use magic outside of their natural ability to change shape. However, Christopher Paolini said in a Shur'tugal.com interview that "they can do what they want, like all cats." Also, in Eldest, when Eragon was talking to Maud about Solembum, she said the following: "Aye, a good one he is. Humans bore me, but '''he' finds it amusing to travel with the witch Angela.''" This suggests that Angela is indeed a human and that she is also a witch. However this could also simply be referring to the fact that Angela is always in the presence of humans, meaning that Maud would find traveling with Angela to be boring. In Book 4, some tension is shown between Angela and the werecats. Category:Creatures Category:Species